Facilitating player versus environment (PvE) combat in an online game is known. Conventional gaming system typically enables a player to control a player character in the online game to fight one or more non-player characters such as monster, boss, and other types of non-player characters in a PvE combat. In those systems, the PvE combat typically results in either the player character or the non-player character being defeated by the other.
Gating game content using non-player characters in an online game is known. A set of game content can be gated by one or more non-player characters such that access to the set of game content is granted upon the one or more non-player characters being defeated.